I Fell Into Yesterday
by MadAnge
Summary: Hermione passes out on her birthday, only to wake up 20 years in the past. HGSS, Lemony!
1. The Birthday Girl

**A/N: **Hello, again, world! It's everyone's favorite HGSS author and-- I'm not? Okay, then your second favori-- Oh. Umm... Well, then, it's that girl who writes HGSS stories, of which you might have seen one or two of. Yeah? Alrighty then. This chapter marks the beginning of my newest story; one that, when it drilled itself into my brain, started the Melodious Muse Challenge aboard the HMS Stranger. I've always wanted to do a time-travel story, and the song "_The Days of the Phoenix_" by AFI inspired this gem. I'll try to avoid clichés and the like, but if something of the sort does occur, then, well, sorry. :smiles:

Read, Enjoy and Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just one of those days. Hermione had gotten special permission from the headmaster to return home for her birthday, since it fell on a Saturday, and was truly excited. She had arrived the night before and her parents had taken her out to dinner knowing she would most likely spend the actual night of her birthday with her muggle friends. When she woke up that morning she was not expecting anything unusual to happen, even though, at Hogwarts, she had learned to expect exactly that. Padding across the plush carpet and down the stairs, Hermione ran into the kitchen only to find it empty. A note on the table informed her that her parents were called in to work and didn't know when they'd be home, but to have a happy birthday, in case they didn't see her that day. Sighing, she took the two letters from under the note; birthday cards from Dumbledore and McGonnagall, but not a one from Harry or Ron. "_Gits_," she mumbled to herself and headed upstairs to waste away the day.

Sarah, her best friend from grammar school, had phoned to let her know that Audrey, Michelle and Jack were the only ones who could make it that night and they would come get her around 8 o'clock. She tried to sound cheery on the phone, but she felt so alone, like no one even remembered, or cared about, her birthday. With a sigh she glanced at the clock which read 6:00. She set down the book she had been reading and decided to get dolled up all nice for tonight, rather than just throwing herself together. C_ome on, Hermione, it's your 16th birthday_, her conscience yelled. T_his is supposed to be a happy, girlish occasion! Let go and have some fun for a change_. She walked to the closet and picked out some clothes she wasn't sure if she had ever worn before. There was a knee-length black skirt that twirled nicely, a tight black low cut shirt with a slight ruffle around the collar and knee-high boots.

She got dressed and went into her bathroom to do her make-up, only to find most of it either missing or long past expiration. Hermione growled and threw the old cosmetics at the wall above the trash bin, watching as some of them broke and scattered, leaving smudges, trails and dustings of color around the wall and floor. _At least my foundation is still good_, she thought grimly before rubbing on a thin layer and setting it with powder. Adding some silvery grey eyeshadow up to her browbone, she smirked at the thought that the only color she had that wasn't plain or icky was the set of greens she bought last halloween. She chuckled lightly and smudged the medium green along her eyelid before dipping the tip of a wet brush into the darkest shade and lining her eyes carefully. The clock read 7:15 and Hermione made the split-second decision to run down to the drug store on the corner.

When she reached there, however, she realized she didn't bring her purse; well, _bag_, really. "SHIT!" she hissed loudly in the middle of the cosmetics aisle. Glancing around she walked over to the displays and picked up a package of black mascara, carefully peeling it open and pulling out the tube while glancing around slowly as if looking for something. With the mascara freed, she slid over to a mirror by the samples and pulled out the wand, brushing on a couple of quick coats. That done, she set the tube between some items on the display and looked over the sample lipcolors. A dark, inky red caught her eye and she grabbed it up, swiped some on, and set it back before slowly wandering from the store.

She got back to her house with just a few moments to spare and ran inside to collect her things. She grabbed her purse first, so as not to forget it again, and decided, in her stress induced recklessness, to wear her new time-turner, so she could show it off to her friends. A spritz of perfume (her mom's Trésor) and she was out the door as Sarah pulled up and Jack practically pulled her into the back seat.

"Is the birthday girl going to sit on my lap so she can get her spankings?" he asked, holding her by the waist.

"Ack! Nooo!" she squirmed and slapped at him playfully while Sarah, Audrey and Michelle laughed. They came to a red light and the others pulled out noisemakers and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" before blowing them and giggling. Michelle also produced a handful of confetti and threw it at Hermione, who was laughing and thanking them, trying not to cry as she realized what great friends she had.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Hermione asked while Jack put a party hat on her head.

"SECRET!" the other three girls squealed, causing Jack to smirk and her to roll her eyes.

"Speaking of secrets, who's the lucky guy that's courting my dear lady?"

"Well," Hermione drew out, looking at Jack from the corner of her eyes in mock seriousness, "I don't know, but when you find out be sure to let _me _know!"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Michelle asked, wide-eyed, as she turned in her seat to see Hermione behind her.

"What?"

"You're telling us that no guy at Hogwarts has claimed you for his own?"

"Well, no, but the guys there are, um, well... idiots," she stammered out, looking at her fingers as she played with them.

"They can't just be a school full of drooling retards," Sarah said, looking at Hermione in the rear-view mirror.

"You'd be surprised."

The car ride continued on for the next 20 minutes or so and Hermione caught them up on the happenings in the wizarding world while Aubrey and Michelle each gave her one of their bracelets to wear, complaining that her wrists looked so empty. When they finally stopped Hermione realized that they were outside of a popular bar and opened her mouth to say... something. But we'll never know what because Jack stopped her.

"Relax, Mia, this is my uncle's bar. When I told him it was your 'Sweet 16' he finally consented to let us come."

The quartet was allowed inside immediately when Jack gave his name and Hermione looked around nervously as they followed him to a plush booth and squeezed in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours flew by and Hermione was, seriously, drunk. She had danced with her friends and some nice strangers and pretty much just enjoyed the night. At one point they all took a break and crowded around their table, settling in comfortably and getting a quick breath of air. Hermione laughed and wiped the forming tears from the corners of her eyes when her friends gave her each of their presents, but made her promise not to open them until she got home later. She pulled a serious face for a moment as she realized he had wiped her eyes without any caution to her makeup, but Jack laid his arm on her and smiled, letting her know that she didn't muck it all up. As she stuffed the presents in her bag, she caught sight of her time-turner and sat back with a soft frown.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked softly and Hermione nodded her head before looking at her friends.

"I... I just need a moment to myself, I think," she whispered softly and Jack signaled for the girls to give her a moment.

"We'll just be on the floor for the next song and then we'll be back," Michelle said as she gave Hermione a gentle squeeze before pushing Audrey and Sarah out of the booth. Jack repeated the half-hug and said he'd get some drinks before he slid out after them.

Hermione cradled the time-turner in her hands, rubbing her fingers over it absently as she thought of Harry and Ron and Seamus and Ginny and the twins and-- gods, her head was spinning. She felt like she needed to lie down, and that was her last thought before her head hit something solid.

Audrey had gasped and made a dash for the table as she saw her friend spinning a golden object in her hands before seemingly passing out-- and vanishing into thin air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know, not super long. But I wrote this the week after Lumos and I needed to get it up so it can stop taunting me and I can write the next chapter. Of this story _and_ The Line Begins To Blur.

In the meantime, here are the lyrics for "Days of the Phoenix" by AFI. OH! And, before I forget, I will be posting files of all of the songs from Parlor of Shadows on the HMS Stranger site (which isn't up yet) within the next few days. Be sure to join the HMS Stranger Yahoo! group for more info and to stay posted on that!

**Days of the Phoenix - AFI**  
_I remember when, I was told a story of  
crushed velvet, candle wax, dried up flowers  
the figure on the bed  
all dressed up in roses, calling  
beckoning to sleep, offering a dream_

_the words were as mystical as, purring animals  
the circle of rage, the ghosts on the stage appeared  
the time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below_

_no one could see me_

_I fell into yesterday  
our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
I fell into fantasy_

_the words were as mystical as, purring animals  
the circle of rage, the ghosts on the stage appeared  
the time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below_

_no one could see me_

_I fell into yesterday  
our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
I fell into fantasy_

_The girl on the wall always waited for me, and she was always smiling  
The teenage death boys, teenage death girls  
and everyone was dancing  
Nothing could touch us then  
No one could change us then, and everyone was dancing  
Nothing could hurt us then, no one could see us then,  
and everyone was dancing, everyone was dancing_

_No one could see me_

_I fell into yesterday  
our dreams seemed not far away  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
I fell into fantasy_

_Our dreams seemed not far away,  
Our dreams seemed not far away_


	2. Lost and Found

A/N: Enjoy...

* * *

Severus Snape had quite a lot on his mind as he shuffled along the perimeter of the school grounds, something he often did when he needed to think in peace and quiet. With a sigh he sat on a tree stump at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and rested his elbows on his thighs, supporting the weight of his head with his chin settled into his palms. His day had started out rather normal, until a few of his Slytherin classmates had talked him into going with them to a dark and seedy pub called "The Widow Black". He usually went there alone, but he was rather hesitant to join them at first, since he wasn't sure of their motivation. Oh, yes, Severus was no idiot. He knew that even picking up a dropped pencil for another Slytherin could weave into an intricate web of lies, favors, debts, etc. One of his first major acquaintances (Severus would never call any of them 'friends') in the school was a 5th year by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had taught the younger boy much and well, but he had paid the prices in a multitude of ways that left him wary and cautious. But, after a particularly shitty week, he decided to say 'fuck it', and join the others on their little trip. When they were comfortably seated they found themselves presented with a round of drinks, courtesy of none other than old Lucius, who gracefully swept over and seated himself rather close to Severus; a sign to the others of who his clear favourite was. 

They made idle chatter for the first two rounds before business was brought up. Lucius told them of a friend of his, one who could help them on their way to riches, greatness and, what caught Severus' attention, knowledge. This friend was having a gathering of sorts the following month, a week before Halloween, and they were all invited to attend, should they find interest in such. Lucius knew how to work a crowd and, without giving much away, had gotten a commitment from every single member of the group. As the evening stretched over them, they dispersed and returned to the school, full of chattering excitement and not much different than a group of gossiping witches. The night wore on and many of them finally retired, leaving Severus to take his late-night stroll.

He had a weird feeling about Lucius' 'friend' and that is what troubled him the most. He knew he would have to attend the gathering (the first thing he learned from Lucius was to never pass up an opportunity to make connections), but he had an inkling that he would get sucked into something bigger than he was anticipating. He knew, though he would never outright admit it to himself, the only reason he had agreed to attend was to strengthen the other Slytherins' opinions of him, as well as a show of thanks to Lucius for helping him those early years. Though he never really had etiquette instilled in him, as did many of his pureblooded counterparts, he had a natural sense of decorum that he personally cultivated, and he did not think it would be very... acquaintance-ly ...for him to just blow off Lucius.

He stretched his legs out and rubbed his thighs with his hands, smoothing the mite cramps his elbows had begun to form. As he was bringing his legs back in close, something caught the corner of his eye; some subtle movement. With most of the forest's inhabitants staying deeper within, and the likelihood of him being the only student out here, he slid out his wand and, with a whispered '_Lumos_', ran the beam of light in the direction of the movement. He was slightly startled, and a bit unnerved, to find what appeared to be the form of a girl seemingly sleeping on the forest floor. With careful and silent movements he made his way over and looked her over. He did not recognize her as a fellow student, and so he nudged her. She didn't move. He shook her a little and she groaned slightly before snorting and sighing back into a deep slumber. The small breath of air wafted toward him and he smelled the unmistakable scent of hard liquor. He smirked and scanned her with his wand for any sign of magical objects, just to be safe. The soft vibrations of the wood in his hand indicated two such items; one in her bag indicated a possible wand, while the other, clutched in her hand, he was unsure of. But neither one showed the signs of Dark Magic, so he dismissed them and decided that the cold, damp earth was not the best place for, well, anyone to sleep. With an amused smile he lifted the pretty girl into his arms and carried her inside the castle.

He assumed she might be a new student, but he was sure he would have heard something, especially if she was to be in Slytherin, as her cosmetic color choices seemed to indicate. He could always take her to see the Headmaster in the morning, once she had slept off the effects, and the smell, of the alcohol. Arriving at the dungeons, he set her carefully against the wall by the common room door and peered around inside. It would seem that most everyone was asleep or, at least, in their dorms, so he stepped back out and lifted the girl again, carrying her inside the common room and across to the 6th year boys' dorms. With another peek around he determined that everyone was indeed asleep and made his way over to his bed, laying the girl down gently and quickly closing the hangings. It wasn't unusual for the boys to have girls in their beds (in Slytherin, anyway), but he would rather not have anyone see her until he knew for sure who she was. He cast a silencing spell and lit a small hanging lantern inside of his bed after he settled in beside her.

He was unsure of whether to wake her or not. He had pulled out two vials from a hidden pocket inside of his robe; one was a sobering potion and the other a hangover relief. He contemplated for a while before deciding that, while they were both in need of some rest, he did not wish for her to awaken in an unknown place and panic. He carefully moved her so that she was leaning against his lithe form and, compulsively, stroked her soft cheek, watching in awe as she leaned into his hand. With the most tender ministrations he stroked her chin, just below her bottom lip, until she instinctively opened her mouth and he placed the vial against her lips, stroking her throat with his free hand and coaxing her to swallow. She drank down the entire vial and licked her lips, the fog slowly lifting as she returned to consciousness and snuggled in closer to his warmth. He studied her face for a moment before her eyes fluttered open, looking around and, finally, up into his eyes, where their gazes locked for several breaths. If he had put much thought into it, he could have performed Legilimency on her. But the coffee-brown orbs had captured his heart and he couldn't do much except for simply stare back.

Hermione looked at the glittering black eyes for several moments as her brain processed everything she remembered from the previous 24 hours. Wasn't she in a bar with her muggle friends? They gave her presents, she put them in her bag, then started fiddling with her time-turner while thinking of all her Hogwarts' friends, and then... Here she was, in the arms and bed of a stranger who looked very much like she would imagine a young Professor Snape. She suddenly realized that she had the time-turner carefully concealed in the palm of her hand and her brain began to throw theories at her left and right, making her head spin and causing her to close her eyes.

Severus' heart began to race as he continued watching her and saw her eyes close, her lips still parted, and looking for all the world as if she was awaiting a kiss. Without a large amount of experience in the department of girls he acquiesced to her supposed request and pressed his lips to hers softly. She tensed for a startled second before giving in and kissing him back, gently at first, but with a growing passion. It was as though a fire had been ignited inside of her and the feeling was so consuming yet she did not want it to end. After slipping the time-turner into secret pocket of her skirt, she reached up and tenderly ran her hand along his cheek and down over the angle of his jaw, before sliding it across his neck to bury her fingers into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He couldn't help the growling moan that escaped into her mouth, but she echoed it and his hands soon found their way into her dark honeyed curls. She shifted around so that her body was facing his and he realized that his own body was moving them both until they were laying together in a tangled mess of limbs; their tongues dancing together expertly.

She broke the kiss and let her lips travel along his face and down to his neck, nipping gently and savoring every whimper and moan that emanated from his throat. Nuzzling his earlobe, her brain went into a frenzy, asking if she was insane and did she know just what, or who, the hell she was doing. Her breath danced over his ear a moment before she whispered, "I'm Hermione."

"Severus," came the gravelly reply, causing her brain to slam to a halt at the front of her head while he rolled over on top of her, returning her previous affections. Her mind fought through the lusty haze, ringing every bell, whistle and alarm possible and throwing the image of her playing with the time-turner to the forefront. But she was not about to let her mind, brilliant as it may be, deter her from continuing this pure ecstasy. _It could be a coincidence_, she reasoned and quickly shut her brain out, letting the carnal instincts overtake her being as she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside before capturing his lips again.

In all his years of life and his limited experience, Severus had never felt anything so powerful as this need, this desire for this unknown girl. His spidery hands roamed up her sides to her shoulders, sliding her bra straps down her arms and gently pulling at the cups to replace them with his warm palms. She broke the kiss and sucked in the air though her teeth as he fondled her, squeezing her nipples between his fingers and staring into her half-lidded eyes with a burning passion. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he slid down and rubbed his soft lips against one of the stiff peaks. Her eyes rolled back and her head followed, moaning softly as he took her into his mouth and ran his tongue around her nipple, grazing it now and again with his teeth, her fingers clenching at his silky hair. He continued watching her as his hand brought her other breast closer, squeezing the flesh of both as his mouth began to perform on the other.

She hissed out his name through clenched teeth and he nipped her a little harder before moving back up to kiss her again; his hands pulling her skirt up as he nestled his body between her legs. She released his hair and grabbed his shirt, working the buttons as their breaths mingled, the only sound that of heavy breathing. With his shirt undone, she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his chest and he shrugged the article off, nipping at her bottom lip while she stroked her hands over his shoulders and to his back. Softly, she raked her nails up his spine, causing him to shudder and his hips to buck against her; his hardness pressing against her hot center and igniting more breathy moans. He slowly rocked his hips, rubbing her through his trousers until she pushed him back by his shoulders. He was afraid for a moment that he had done something wrong, but was proven otherwise as she lifted her legs together and reached down, sliding off her panties and tossing them aside before spreading her legs and once more placing her left one beside him, hooking her right calf over his shoulder.

His breathing became ragged as he looked down at her exposed sex, his mouth slightly open as his hand ran along the outside of her leg, moving to the inside as it moved along her thigh, stopping about an inch from touching her as he looked up at her. She was caressing her breasts and biting her bottom lip, eagerly anticipating his sensual touch. His hand twitched, moving again as he watched her face while his fingers made trembling contact to her flesh, causing her back to arch with a groaned, _"Severus..."_ As he moved his fingers along the inside of her moist lips he closed his eyes and softly bit her leg; a moaned _"Hermione,"_ all that escaped with the rush of breath. It was when he slipped a finger into her tight wetness that he was about to lose it, and she must have sensed it, for she sat up part way and reached for his belt, undoing the buckle before he helped her with the buttons and slid his pants down to knees, freeing his throbbing erection.

He pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes, moaning as she stroked the swollen head with her fingertips a moment before rubbing it against her entrance. He broke the kiss and moved his eyes down, watching with lusty eyes as his flesh slowly disappeared into her. She had clenched the bedclothes in her hands, closing her eyes tight and trying not to scream out the moan as he stretched her body to accommodate his hard length. Severus pressed his face against her boot-covered calf as he pushed the remainder of his member in, forcing her body to take it all as it encased him in its firm grip. The two lay motionless for a few seconds, panting and allowing their bodies to adjust before Hermione's body shuddered, sending a wave of feeling through him. With a soft gasp he pulled back, pushing into her with slightly more force this time, and causing them both to moan breathily. She opened her eyes to find him watching her again, gaze locked as he pulled almost all the way out and just stared at her a moment before pushing back into her harder. Her hand clamped over her mouth to smother the loud moan, but Severus' heavy bass groan echoed off the silencing spell and shook through her body, sending pulsing waves straight to her center. Her head rolled back and a hand darted to her sensitive clit, rubbing it furiously as she tweaked a nipple with her other hand and moaned loudly.

Severus could feel the pressure building up as she convulsed around him in orgasm and shook her leg off his shoulder, grabbing her thighs and pulling her legs around him as he pounded into her, the sweat leaving trails down his pale face. His breath caught and he stopped all movement, his mouth hanging open before a rush of blood washed over his face and he gasped, his body erratically jerking as he emptied his seed inside of her. He slowly lowered himself onto her, taking her lips and kissing her passionately before rolling off of her and pulling her close. She lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound as he stroked her hair and they both caught their breaths. As their pulses and breathing slowed Severus placed a finger under Hermione's chin and when she looked up he kissed her tenderly, holding her close.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a gasp and sat up in the bed. After taking a couple of calming breaths she whipped her head around, taking in every aspect of her surroundings. _Wait, this isn't right_, she thought. _I'm in my parents house, in my own bed. Wasn't I just 20 years in the past in bed with_-- another gasp escaped the witch and she felt very dizzy suddenly. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she bent forward and placed her head in her hands. _It must have been a dream… _

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom, immediately splashing her face with water to wake herself up fully. After staring at her reflection a moment she headed out into the hallway and down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Is that my birthday girl?" her dad sing-songed and held his arms out to pull her into a hug. She stared at him confused for a moment before running into his arms. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she wasn't going to let on to that fact just yet.

Her mother walked over from the stove and joined the pair in a group hug, kissing her daughter's forehead and wishing her a happy birthday. "These came for you today, dear," she exclaimed happily and handed a stack of presents over to Hermione, who stared at them wide-eyed before breaking into a huge smile.

_It had all been a dream! But it seemed so real…_ Her face fell slightly as she found herself surprisingly disappointed at this realization. Noting her parents concerned expressions she shook it off and smiled with a forced happiness, grabbing a present from the pile.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I decided to end it here because I really had nowhere else to go with this story. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Be sure to check out the Severus Snape Paperdoll! Available for free on my site - see profile for URL!


End file.
